A Reason For The Season
by meegeesgeek
Summary: Tim helps save something near to the Vance's hearts and along the way Tim's team learns a lot about the man.
1. Chapter 1

A Reason For The Season

I said I would write this months ago even though her WEE writer came through…however I never go back on my word.

The prompt: _Virtuoso_: (Gen) It's Tim's turn in the spotlight. This is his chance to be the hero, either dramatically by saving lives in the field, or in a quieter fashion, working against the odds to solve a difficult case

Summary: Tim comes to the rescue of Vance..and his teammates learn a lot about the man.

….

**Chapter 1**

It was a rather cold day in late December that Director Vance came into work with a frown graced across his usually unschooled features.

He came in with a wrapped present as he always had around this time, and exiting the elevator he quickly and purposefully walked to place the wrapped gift in one of the collection bins that resided near the bullpen area on the Agency's main level.

Ever since the man's tenure at the agency, all NCIS headquarters had participated in the "Toys For Tots" Program, and thus each building had multiple donation sites, and while the idea to participate had been Jackie's, Vance had to admit that the program was great.

His wife had guilted him into talking SecNav into allowing the program to collect toys on Agency ground. His wife had opened up to him about how when she was younger she only had presents to open because of the program, and upon hearing that it was tough to not at least be open to the idea.

Ever since those younger years, Jackie said that she had been resolved to give her time, money, and energy into making sure that other kids had the opportunity to feel the same excitement and good feeling that she did on Christmas morning. Jackie believed that at least once a year these children deserved to feel joy and happiness, and after hearing all that it really was tough to argue with such logic.

So, that confession and ensuing talk had made Vance determined to get collection bins located throughout each NCIS building and station.

Vance just could not imagine not having anything to open on Christmas and Jackie's plight made him realize that not everyone was as fortunate as him or his family.

Every year the Vance's gave multiple gifts and he had implored other agents to do the same.

The bins were always successful, and every year it seemed as though the bins were fuller than the previous years. Then each year when the Marine's would come and pick up the bundle of toys they would look astonished and pleased, and each year would gratefully thank the agency for the donations.

So, on this late December morning as Vance dropped a few Barbie doll packages and board games into the bin he was a bit dismayed.

The bin that he had just deposited the toys into was not even half full.

In all his tenure the bins had never been this low especially not this late in the season.

"Oh sorry Director didn't see you there" Tim McGee said on his way past Vance trying to balance his pack and the coffees and breakfast orders all in just two hands.

"That is okay McGee" Vance said rather absentminded never letting his gaze leave the donation box.

The absentmidness did not go unnoticed by the now seasoned agent. After being on Gibbs' team he had learned over the years how to read between the lines of what was being said and what was not being said, as well as being able to pick up on facial expressions that were only there for fleeting seconds.

Furrowing his brows in confusion Tim asked, "Is everything okay Sir?"

Vance's mind needed a few seconds for the question to penetrate his mind before he recovered and answered, "Yes McGee everything is fine."

With those words Vance let his eyes tear away from the bin and he slowly made his way up the stairs and to his office.

With Vance gone that left McGee there to wonder what was up with the man. The absent minded response and the rather faraway look that had taken up residence in the Director's eyes was rather uncharacteristic for the usually unflappable man.

To Tim, Vance was like Gibbs in the sense that both men really schooled their features and rarely were they caught off guard, and so Tim knew that something was definitely up.

However the younger agent had no idea what could have been on his superior's mind.

Any thoughts of digging deeper into the mysterious behavior however were dashed when Gibbs came into the bullpen and asked, "Got that report for me McGee?" before sitting down in his chair. 

"Printing out now Boss" the junior agent replied while he got up and got the report from the printer in order to hand to the man. Along with the report Tim handed over the Marine's usual coffee and burrito offer which the man had accepted with a nod of approval.

"Ohh McGoo brought breakfast!" Tony said as he and Ziva came into the bullpen just as Tim was handing over Gibbs' order.

Rolling her eyes Ziva said, "Unlike you Tony he does not forget when it is his day to get coffee" while she reached over and accepted the fat free honey bagel and Tai latte that was her usual as well.

Smiling Tim added, "And I don't add onto people's orders when it isn't their day either" before he handed over the hazelnut blended coffee with the ham and cheese burrito to his senior agent.

"Well I will keep that in mind" the Italian said as he scrunched up his face in apparent disgust.

Returning to his desk to finish getting ready for the day Tim stored away looking into what could be bothering Vance for a later time, and instead cooled his coffee in his usual manner while tearing into his bagel and allowing the banter of his teammates to wash over him.

….

Once again on his way down to end his day Vance stopped at the toy collection bin and yet again he felt a pang of disappointment at the lack of donations in the bin, however unlike this morning there was a new pang. How was he going to tell his wife Vance thought as he moved away from the bin faster than he had this morning and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Jackie I'm home" Vance announced upon entering the brightly colored and warm home.

Jared and Kayla trampled past his wife to get to their father's embrace first.

"No running in the house" Jackie said somewhat sternly.

"Sorry mom" the children echoed in unison before turning back to their father and hugging him.

"How was school?" Vance asked while he hugged his two children before standing up and engulfing Jackie into the same tight hug.

Kayla squealed out in her usual exuberance, "Oh it was great daddy we got our math tests back and guess what I got? Guess daddy!"

"A 70?" Vance playfully responded knowing how good his daughter was at math, and how she had thankfully gotten her mother's genes in that department otherwise repeating math would have been in her future.

Sticking out her tongue in disgust Kayla shook her head before saying, "Ick, no daddy."

"Hmm maybe an 85 then" Leon said while cocking his head to the side the way that he has did when he was trying to reason out an answer.

"You are getting closer!" Kayla responded.

"I am, I am hmm. Then let me guess a 90" Vance thoughtfully responded back.

"Is that your final answer?"

Nodding his head Vance responded "Yes it is" fairly confidently.

"You're wrong daddy I got a 95" Kayla said while bouncing on the balls of her heels excitedly.

"Wow a 95 huh, guess we know who to go to when we need to balance our checkbook" Leon said laughing.

Watching Kayla giggle and the scene unfold brought a smile to Jackie's face and after a few more minutes of catching up the woman finally said, "Okay guys why don't you clean up for dinner."

As the kids raced up the stairs to fulfill their mothers orders, Jackie looked back at her husband and upon seeing the faraway look in his eyes she decided to hug the man and bring him back into the present.

"Leon you know how I feel about these toothpicks" Jackie said while she held her hand out awaiting the dreaded wood.

Rolling his eyes Vance took the small wood comfort out from in between his teeth and passed it to his wife.

"I thought that you said you were going to stop chewing on these" Jackie said as she deposited the pick into the trash bin.

That was true Vance mused, and little did his wife know he had been doing so well.

Usually he chewed on the bland wood about 10 times a day, however in recent weeks he had cut the consumption down to about 8 picks a day. Baby steps!

"Today was just a bad day" Vance replied rather cryptically.

"Why what happened?" Jackie asked concerned that someone at work had been hurt. The woman had prided herself on being social amongst the agents and building up a repor with them.

Vance, always the one to be honest and straight to the point said, "We aren't getting many donations this year" before looking at his wife where he saw momentary pain and sadness take up residence in those usually bright and happy irises.

"Oh" was all that Jackie could reply out seeing as a lump was taking up residence in her windpipe. This charity and drive had meant so much to her when she was a baby and growing up. She never understood why people couldn't spare a few bucks and pick up a small gift for someone in need. She mused that it probably had something to do with the fact that these people could never know just how much one toy, even a small toy meant to a kid in need.

"Yea" Vance replied back because really what more could be said?

Little did the couple know that their scheming children had overheard them and were formulating a plan.

….

"Jared what is Toys for Tots?" Kayla asked as she followed her brother into his room.

"It's an organization that collects toys to distribute to less fortunate kids" Jared said as he took a seat on his camoflaughed bed remembering back to what his teacher had said about the charity a few days prior in class.

Kayla perplexed asked, "Why wouldn't more people want to give to the charity."

Shrugging his shoulders was the only response that Kayla got.

The two lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Kayla began vibrating off her seat at his desk.

"You okay sis" Jared asked before laughing at his sister's antics.

"I think I might have an idea to increase donations" Kayla exclaimed rather proudly.

Now curious Jared asked, "Yea what is the plan?"

"Well Mrs. Williams was talking about service projects in class today…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jared asked cutting his sister off midsentence.

Scrunching her nose Kayla said, "Shush I'm getting to that . Why don't we have a contest at school, and whoever's class brings in the most cans could get a visit from NCIS!"

As if pondering the arrangement Jared titled his head slightly before saying, "I like the way you think squirt" before the older brother ruffled Kayla's hair.

And the two began hatching their plan.

…..

"Kids dinner is ready" Jackie Vance's voice roared out in a way that she knew she would catch the attention of her children even if they were in the middle of a game or song.

Both kids knew that voice..the no messing around voice, and each child set off down the stairs and a few minutes later everyone was at the table passing around food.

"So how was work daddy" Kayla asked as she passed the green beans to her dad.

Accepting the green beans with a slightly harried expression that had more to do with his distaste for green beans than his day at work, the man replied by saying, "It was okay sweetie" before he scooped out a few green beans and mysteriously the rest of his spoonfuls made its way to the ground to feed the dog.

"How was school Jared?" Vance asked in between bites of food.

The older boy rather morosely said, "Same old, same old."

Vance couldn't help but smile at his son's response. He knew school and Jared were not the best of friends. In fact the troubled relationship reminded him a lot of the tumultuous relationship that he had had with academia. However, unlike his father he took a vested interest in trying to slowly cultivate his son's relationship with school by helping him with homework on nights where he was home early, and by asking him about school.

When Vance had become the director of NCIS he had vowed that he would remain a family man because he thought that in many ways the familial support that he had gotten over the years had been the reason as to why he had gotten to where he was.

"Dad we heard you and mom talking" Jared replied after finishing his green beans.

"Oh you did, did you?" Jackie replied with upturned eyebrows.

"Mhmmm" Kayla said before she took another bite of her meal.

Leon remarked rather curiously, "And what did you hear?"

Jared, like his father, was never one to beat around the bush, decided to take the bull by its horns and said, "We heard that you are having a tough time getting toy donations at work."

"That is true son, but that is none of your concern" Vance replied warmly while he took another piece of grilled chicken from the center of the table.

"But we could help you daddy" Kayla whined out.

"How is that dear" Jackie replied with genuine curiosity.

"Well my teacher Mrs. Williams was talking about volunteering and service projects, and she said that when she was in school every year each class would undertake a service project. Maybe we could have a donation drive at school, and all the donations could go to NCIS" Kayla said as her voice got higher and higher during her speal.

Jared added in, "We could even give them incentives!"

"What sort of incentives" Leon asked.

Taking a breath before answering Jared then rushed out, "the winning class could get a visit from NCIS."

While Jackie was flattered that her children would think of others in such a way during the holiday season she knew in her heart that it would be unlikely that such an idea would work.

"Kayla, Jared.." Jackie began before Leon finished by saying, "That is a great idea.

"Huh."

"It is!"

"Yay Really!"

Smiling Vance said, "don't sound so surprised you guys came up with a great idea."

"Well yea, but mom sounded skeptical" Jared replied a bit tensely.

"You organize the drive and I'll make sure that NCIS holds up its end of the deal" Vance replied confidently knowing that any employee would be game for something like this.

Excitedly Kayla said, "Okay well I'll talk to Mrs. Williams tomorrow!"

Jared added, "Me and some other classes can make posters."

"And I'll talk to the PTA and coordinate parent involvement" Jackie said beaming.

"Good now everyone finish your vegetables or else no desert" Vance said giving Kayla a pointed look seeing as how she hated vegetables just as much as he did.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next few days at the Vance residence flashed by in a flurry of activity because trying to coordinate a donation drive this late in the season was no small undertaking.

There were posters, flyers, and handouts that had to made in order to advertise the sale and reward. While Jared and his classmates made most of posters, there were still nights at the Vance household that were spent making glittery posters and flyers as well.

Then, the school had to be notified as well as teachers and parents about the impromptu fundraiser and that meant that Jackie had invited the PTA members over to their home and told them just how much this meant to her, and even though Leon hated interacting with more politics outside of the office, he gave in just this once.

Jared and some of his friends posted the advertisements on the school walls and passed them out to local kids as well, and then Kayla and her class helped to spearhead support with the endeavor.

All in all many were eager to show their support for a good cause and even those who weren't implored to action because of how good the cause was entered into the donation spree on the off chance that they would get to meet a real NCIS agent.

….

"So is an NCIS agent really going to come talk to the class that wins?" Kevin Richardson asked one day during recess.

"Yep!" Jared exclaimed proudly while him and his friends raced to the monkey bars that were being left unused. Truth be told though the little boy was nervous at first that the incentive would not be glamorous enough, but at least from talking to his friends people seemed pretty excited about the prospect of having a real agent come talk to them.

Another student nearby exclaimed, "Cool I wonder if we'll meet a real agent!"

"I wonder if they drive nice cars and if we'll get to see them" the classes resident car enthusiast chimed in.

Dan, one of Jared's friends piped in and added, "Or if they use their badges to get to the front of the lines at cool clubs."

"Well I guess we'll just have to win the contest to find out" Jared replied while flipping upside down on the monkey bars.

Leaning against the rock climb Samantha said, "My dad is buying some toys at his work for us!" before each child shifted gears to talk about sports and their test next period.

….

While the fundraising efforts were a smashing success Vance's end of the bargain was proving to be elusive to hold up.

He had already talked to three agents and each had politely declined the offer to speak to the class citing vacation time, mounting paperwork, and another just had no desire to talk to kids.

Leon Vance was no quitter though because if he was then he would have let the retina injury keep him down for the count, or he would have let the government head finish him off in that hospital bed a few months back without even a fight.

But he had done none of those things, and instead he had numerous surgeries to strengthen his eye and he had plunged a knife into the wannabee attacker.

No he would not give up he mused, however his musings and thoughts of who to ask next were interrupted by his no nonsense Marine leader.

"The door is there for a reason Gibbs" Vance pleasantly said while going into his desk drawer and grabbing a new toothpick to knead in between his teeth.

Vance's eyes were met with the patented Gibbs glare and the patented Gibbs grunt.

Vance scowled before being the bigger man and realizing that this line of conversation was one that he could not win because it was an ongoing dispute and instead reworked the conversation by saying, "Right, well as much as I love having my employees in my office what can I do for you Gibbs?"

"Need to ask for Charismas off for the team" Gibbs replied in his usual curt and few words tone.

Of all the things that Vance had expected to come out of the hardened man's mouth that was not one of the things that he had expected. Quickly schooling his shock into his usual neutral demeanor Vance said, "Going soft in your old age Gibbs" while he smirked and channeled DiNozzo.

Rolling his eyes Gibbs merely replied by saying, "No Leon. Dad is coming down."

Again whatever smart aleck remark Leon planned at volleying back at the man quickly died on his lips once Gibbs said that line.

Everyone within the agency knew of Gibbs' past, hell even newer recruits had heard things here and there about his old wife and daughter, and how the prime of this man's life was ripped from him.

Various agents also knew of the fractured relationship between Gibbs and his father, however those agents were not as large in number as the latter group.

Vance quickly mused to himself that sometimes being left behind to carry the burden of keeping the candlelight memories of those lost forever was the hardest and bitterest to bear.

"I'll see what I can do Gibbs. You're team has worked in the past it may be time for the others within the agency to pull some weight" Vance said in a gentle tone, which was a tone that Gibbs didn't hear often.

Looking up once more from paperwork Vance caught the tail end of a nod before Gibbs disappeared from the office.

…..

Later on that evening as the Vance's were sitting down to dinner, albeit a later than normal dinner, the topic of conversation began once again began with talk about the "Toys for Tots Campaign."

"So in our class we have two full bins already" Kayla exclaimed triumphantly as she grabbed some corn from the center bowl.

"Well we have 3 and ½ full fins thanks to Shania's dad buying out half of the Walmart Toy department," Jared said happy to hear that his class was at last one upping his sister.

Taking in the good natured sibling rivalry Jackie couldn't help but smirk and beam in happiness as she took another bite of the pot roast.

"That's enough you too" Jackie gently chided before the good natured rubbing could turn ugly while the woman also added, "besides according to counts done by the school Mr. Anderson's class is in the lead with 5 full bins."

"Not for long" Jared grumbled out.

"Pftt they'll never win, they are a statistical long shot to win" Kayla reasoned out knowing that their class wasn't as large as the other classes.

Once again Leon was reminded of how well the fundraiser was going and how miserably the lining up of the speaker was going.

Seeing her husband receding more into his meal than the conversation Jackie tried to draw her husband out by asking, "how is the speaker search going?"

For the second time that day Leon was caught off guard but once again the man recovered quickly before saying, "It is going okay." After all the search was progressing just not in the way that he had hoped.

Not picking up on the trepidation in their father's voice each child started firing off their own questions.

"So who's it going to be?"

"I bet DiNozzo right..I mean he would be so cool…so cool looking!"

"Nooo not him. I want Ziva so she can teach me about her paperclip collection."

"Juts pick someone cool dad" both children said in unison.

Using her old southern snappiness Jackie whistled loudly quickly ending that part of the conversation.

Once the peace had overtaken the formerly frenzied table Jackie spoke deliberate by saying, "Now whoever your father chooses will be suitable, interesting and well worth it. Isn't that right honey?" Jackie asked looking pointedly at her husband.

Mustering up as much confidence as he could Vance said, "Of course."

However as Leon cleaned off the table after dinner while his wife was overseeing the children's nightly routine Vance had to admit that his children had given him an idea. As he put the dishes in the dishwasher he thought that someone within the MCRT would most likely be willing to meet the winning class, and he prayed that one of them would catch the flailing Hail Mary pass that he was about to release.

Mentally the man added talking to someone on the MCRT tomorrow about the idea.

…..

Once again Vance entered the NCIS headquarters aboard the Navy Yard with gifts in his hands once more.

This time he was holding several decks of cards as well as stuffed animals for the underprivileged kids.

Today was going to mark the first time that he had looked into any of the collection bins since he had told Jackie about the lack of donations, and he was rather dreading the encounter.

While in the elevator he prayed that more donations had been placed in the bin, but exiting the elevator to the somewhat empty floor he wasn't holding his breath.

Vance was surprised though to see an agent bending over the collection bin and placing toys in the bin.

Scurrying over to see who it was he dropped his jaw at both the man and the amount of gifts he was stowing into the bin.

"Morning Director Vance" the man jovially breathed out as though this was just another morning.

For a few seconds Vance let his eyes dart back in forth between the bin and the collection bin and back again.

Once again he was caught off guard. That was three times in the past two days. Vance made a note of speaking with his doctor to make sure that his usual razor sharp reflexes were not on the decline.

Finally Vance's mind started firing off monosyllables in a string which then made a sentence.

His voice slowly retuned to him and Vance said, "Agent McGee what are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tim turned away from the donation box where he had just deposited this rounds toys and he looked at his superior with a rather bewildered expression. After all didn't the actions speak for themselves?

Deciding to humor the man and stay true to the gentleman ways in which he was brought up in Tim said, "Uh just dropping off my donations."

Normally that answer would have been sufficient for a scientist mind like Vance's but today it seemed as if that logical part of his brain was failing him and instead of leaving the conversation at that Leon said, "Come up to my office when you are finished," before Vance deposited what looked like a meager donation into the bin when compared to Tim's and continuing on towards the stairs and his office.

…

Once again Tim was perplexed at Vance's actions but he decided that the only way to figure out what was making the man act so funny was to finish his donation drop off and join the man up in his office.

A very short ten minutes later the junior agent was knocking on his superior officer's door waiting to gain admittance into the office.

"Come in Agent McGee" the director said when he heard the faint rapping at his door, and the rapping brought a smile to his face and for a second or two the director marveled at the politeness of the man that was entering his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Tim bit out a bit nervously as he stood at parade's rest in front of the man's desk.

Vance motioned for the man to take a seat in the chair opposite his desk and Vance inwardly smiled when Tim, albeit nervously, took a seat in the chair before Vance said, "I did want to see you McGee."

Tim began kneading his lips through his teeth in the same manner that he always did when he got nervous or when he felt as though he was going to get raked across the coals, but momentarily Tim pushed that worry down enough to ask, "Did I um, uh, do something wrong Director?"

Reaching into his top drawer to grab his first toothpick of the day Vance placed the pick in between his lips trying to hide his smirk at how nervous McGee could get in a matter of minutes.

The nervousness of the agent before him was legend aboard the Navy Yard, however what many did not know about the man sitting before him was just how tough the agent had become over the course of the years on the job.

"I don't know McGee did you do something wrong?" Vance asked while somewhat enjoying how Tim's faced dropped to a new shade of white in a manner of seconds and how the man started to squirm in his seat.

Tim's eyes darted across the room trying to settle on anything other than the face in front of him but eventually he managed to get the lump in his throat to fade enough so he could say, "If this is uh, uh, about the hacking that I did um, uh…." Tim said before he was mercifully cut off by the raising of Vance's hand.

Finally taking pity on the man before him Vance said, "simmer down McGee and stop talking about illegal things that go on without my knowledge. That is not why you are here."

Tim's shoulders sagged in relief at hearing that declaration however it did heighten his curiosity in terms of why he was really there.

"Do you know about the Toys for Tots Program Tim?" the director asked in a serious tone.

"Um yea Director it is an organization that collects new or used toys to give to children in need" Tim said with a wistful expression that did not go unnoticed by the man in front of him.

Vance nodded before continuing on in saying, "when I became Director I wanted be part of a charitable atmosphere and my wife implored me to get involved with the charity."

"It really is a wonderful charity sir." Tim said not seeing where this could be going.

Once again nodding his head in agreement Vance finally got around to asking Tim about the very generous donation he had just seen the man give and Vance asked, "I saw those gifts McGee and while I am grateful to know that you have hearty holiday spirits, I must ask why so much?"

A rosy color started to spread across the younger man's countenance and once again Tim's eyes started to slink off in other directions, however this time it was not because he was scared of getting a reprimand, but rather now he was about to reveal something that not many people knew about him. Finally Tim said, "Thom E. Gemecity had a better childhood than Tim McGee, and I just wanted to give back to something that gave to me" before once again averting his eyes.

Vance was a bit taken aback because he assumed as most others did that this well mannered man had an idyllic childhood, and in fact hearing that he had a crummy childhood took the man back because he thought he knew his people better than that.

Before Tim could stop the words were tumbling out, and McGee was once again talking and saying, "My mom died not long after Sarah was born, and my dad became a single parent much to his chagrin, and after my mom died my dad had to return stateside. Before this he had been gone a lot, and when he came back I was different."

Sobering up a bit Vance interrupted Tim for a second by saying, "how was the home life?" a bit afraid to hear the answer.

"My dad drank a lot. He hated how he had to become a paper pusher after my mom died, eventually he had to get a second job too so he could pay the bills and for the booze"

Horrified Vance interjected again asking, "where were the adults?"

"Well my grandmother Penny came to stay with us when I was ten and she stayed, but before she came I was the one that made dinner, tucked Sarah in, and without Toys for Tots she wouldn't have had anything to open up on Christmas."

"You must have had to grow up a lot faster than your peers" Vance remarked.

"Before my mom died I was a regular kid. I liked to roller skate and play with the base kids. But after she died there wasn't time for that stuff, and since I was cooped up most of the time with Sarah all I had time to do was read and do my homework" Tim said.

Sobering up at the news that Tim's life could have been very different Vance couldn't help but feel bad for a child that never got to live.

Suddenly uncomfortable at just how much he had revealed Tim maneuvered the conversation to the present and he said, "I know you didn't want to hear my sob story, so is there something wrong Director?"

Feeling as though he owed the man an answer Vance stated, "You have seen the bins this year Tim" the man said not feeling the need to specify just what he was talking about.

Shuddering at the lack of presents which had prompted an even greater generous round of donations Tim said, "Yea the donations are down Sir."

"I must concur with your astute judgments there Mr. McGee" Vance replied before saying, "But I have a plan" Vance said with a twinkle in his eye.

Tilting his head thoughtfully McGee responded, "What plan would that be?"

"My kids came up with a fundraiser competition idea at their school that has garnered more donations" Vance said unable to keep his pride out of his voice.

Smirking Tim said, "they seem wise beyond their years."

Nodding his head Vance said, "Yes but I got ahead of myself, I promised them that an NCIS agent would come and talk to the winning class."

"How do you know that you cannot deliver?" Tim asked shrugging.

Sighing Vance replied by saying, "because the six people that I have asked thus far have all respectfully declined the invitation."

Trying to play hard to get and make the director squirm a bit Tim said, "maybe seven will be your lucky number."

Suddenly something dawned on Vance and he wanted to Gibbs slap himself for not thinking of the idea sooner. "Tim would you like to talk to the winning class?"

Just like Vance had left him to squirm for a bit when it came to the hacking Tim let him taste his own medicine before smiling warmly and saying, "It would be an honor sir."

Vance broke into a smile hearing the affirmative answer that he had long awaited to hear before replying, "Thanks Tim, I'll give you the details in the next day or two."

Tim levered up from his chair and shook Vance's hand before he meandered over to the door before he was stopped by Vance saying, "Your dad doesn't know what he missed out on" before Tim opened the door with a smile and nod of appreciation.

….

Not even a heated discussion with the SecNav about investigation sharing techniques could dim or dampen Vance's smile and mood.

Vance jovially entered the festively decorated home unable to contain his excitement over finding an agent to talk to the winning class, and he couldn't wait to tell his children.

"No toothpick today?" Jackie greeted her husband happily while leaning into a proffered hug and a quick kiss.

Giving Jackie a meek grin the affable man merely shrugged his shoulders before saying, "laid back day."

Jackie narrowed her eyes and cryptically said, "really?"

Looking beyond his rock of a wife Leon diverted any further questioning by asking, "where are the kids?"

"They are upstairs cleaning their rooms" Jackie replied as he watched her husband walk further into the home to deposit his briefcase and jacket.

"Jared, Kayla!" Leon shouted from his perch at the edge of the stairwell.

Almost instantly the children appeared at the top of the stairwell because what kid wouldn't want any diversion possible from cleaning their room?

Motioning with his hands for the children to come down both children hastily made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

"So daddy what's the news?" Kayla asked as she made her way down the final step and into the living room to sit with her brother Jared on the sofa.

"I have some good news on the donation front" Vance said with a hint of childlike anticipation and happiness at the big reveal.

Kayla's eye got big with the news and her feet started to vibrate off of the hardwood floor, and Jared trying to act all cool and nonchalant merely shook his head.

"So Leon who did you book to talk to the winning class?" Jackie asked.

"Tim McGee" Vance exclaimed quite happily, however that happiness dimmed a bit at seeing the lackluster responses from his children.

Kayla's eyes returned to normal size and her foots vibrations stilled, and Jared while acting all cool wasn't fast enough to mask his surprised and disappointed look.

Looking out at his children's less than enthused faces Vance's original enthusiasm that had carried him throughout the day faltered a bit.

Jackie, who for her part played the role of Switzerland very well, slinked her eyes between her children and husband as though she was watching a tennis match. Finally needing to break the silence Jackie the diplomat said, "Agent McGee will be a fine reward."

"It was very nice of McGee to agree to speak on such short notice" Vance said with confusion at the faltered faces.

"But Tony is so much cooler and stylish" Jared whined out.

"Why couldn't we get an actual agent dad?" Kayla asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

Rolling his eyes in apparent frustration Vance huffed out, "Tim is as much of an agent as anyone else, he is on the top team as well. While he may not be outwardly cool he makes up for it in other ways."

"But…"

"Well daddy…"

"Jared Tyler Vance and Kayla Marie Vance you will act your age and be grateful that someone volunteered to do this" Jackie said pointing fingers at her children to place emphasis on her point.

Both children sobered up under the reproachful and serious tone of their mother and each made a hasty retreat back to their corridors to finish cleaning their rooms.

"Thanks hunny" Vane said in a morose tone.

Slipping behind her husband Jackie wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and replied, "they'll come around."

Melting into the embrace her husband replied rather lacklusterally, "sure."

….

Days came and went, cases picked up, and phone calls and meetings flew by.

Before anyone knew it the holiday season was winding down and the Marine's were set to come to headquarters to pick up the awaiting donations.

The intercom crackled to life in Vance's office early one morning and soon Pam was saying, "The Marines are here sir" in her usual professional tone.

"Thanks Pam, I'll be down in a few minutes" Vance said pinching the bridge of his nose before the man got up and schooled his features by broadening his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has commented on this story because they always bring a smile to my face. Dun, dun, dun the talk is here!**

…

Walking towards the bullpen area Vance's eyes were drawn to the uniformed men that were busy emptying the donation bin on the floor into one of their sacks.

"Thank you for coming Gunny Williams and Gonzalez" Vance said while eyeing the tags on the uniformed men so he could get the names right.

Extending his hand to the head of NCIS Gunnery Sergeant Gonzalez merely said, "we should be thanking you for these" the sergeant said while gesturing to the sack of toys.

Not giving the toy filled sacks a glance fearful that he would be disappointed Vance meekly responded by saying, "it was a slow giving season."

Gunnery sergeant Williams allowed his eyes to bug out a bit before responding, "this is a slow season sir? You're agency has already exceeded other donation spots by light-years."

Forming his lips into a stationary smile Vance said, "well then I fear many kids will go without gifts this year."

Shaking their heads the two Marines both replied, "We have three sacks full of toys here and we still have another floor to go" and each once again motioned to the filled sacks.

It was now Vance's turn to do a double take before sweeping his eyes over the bullpen and rather than taking in the antics of David and DiNozzo he let his eyes rest on the prone figure of Tim McGee who upon feeling eyes upon him looked up briefly and smiled at the director before returning to work.

Ever the professional the older man thought to himself. Shaking the outstretched hands of the Marines once again Vance added, "my children at St. Ames school have some toys that are awaiting pickup as well."

"Well we will add the name to the list sir, and once again thank you for all your help" Gonzalez said as he was preparing to empty out the rest of the toys in the bin.

Nodding his head in approval Vance watched as the two men retreated towards the elevator before making his way into the bullpen that housed the best NCIS team.

Leon Vance lowered his head so him and Tim were close enough so only their ears could hear what was about to be said, "I know you brought more gifts…thank you" Vance whispered before clapping the man on the back and retreating to his office to tell his children's school that the Marines would be there within the hour to pick up their donations.

Vance could feel the eyes of the team on him as he prepared to go up the stairs and before he reached the final step of the stairs Vance said loudly, "McGee I'll have the time and date for you soon" and upon getting a nod of approval from the man Vance left the squad room area.

"What is going on McSecreative" Tony asked after curiously watching the exchange between Tim and the director.

"Just helping out a needy cause" Tim said deciding that being somewhat upfront with the team was better than leaving the team completely in the dark because he knew from experience that he hated that.

Still curious and not satisfied at the parcel of information that he had gotten, Tony decided to wheedle out more by asking, "what cause would be in need of your McSpecialPowers."

Ziva stepped in talking pity on her coworker and friend and said, "put a can on it Tony."

"That would be lid, put a lid on it Zee" Tim said while correcting the broken idiom as if it was second nature before the young agent added, "but thank you."

"Can, lid it is the same difference is it not? Do not both keep things in?" Ziva asked shrugging her shoulders.

"But Zee there is a difference. You have been here for what five years now how do you keep messing up these idioms. That is it for Christmas I am buying you an idiom book" Tony said while starting up his usual banter with their Israeli partner.

Tim smirked at seeing Tony enter into an animated discussion on enough English phrases that soon Tony forget about weaseling information out of him, and he was let off the hook.

….

Tim ran into the headquarters of the NCIS building early one very freezing morning at work. He tried to rub warmth back into his frozen hands while he walked through security easily enough and into the awaiting elevator.

Exiting the elevator after being moderately successful at the rewarming of his hands Tim was greeted to a steaming cup of coffee on his desk along with a note that said, "McGee come upstairs once you are in and settled."

Tim quickly took a sip of his favorite Hazelnut blend that he only drank on occasions because his other team members never remembered that he liked the hazelnut blend with no sugar while he powered up his computer and station. That way if he took long up with Vance his workstation was already booted up and ready to work when he returned, thus minimizing the risk that Gibbs would be peeved at him for any reason.

Breezing up the stairs and into the outer office of Vance's domain Pam greeted him and said, "Morning Tim, he is ready and expecting you."

Nodding and murmuring his hellos to the pleasant woman Tim breezed into the somewhat open door before saying, "I got your note sir."

Looking up from checking paperwork and expense reports Vance said, "I reviewed the security footage, that was quite a large donation Mr. Gemcity." After meeting with the Marines the director had secured the security footage that showed Tim bringing in almost three full bags of toys the other day.

"Good cause sir" Tim said blushing a bit from the praise.

Nodding Vance said, "well after the Marines left the school yesterday afternoon the school tallied the donations and picked the winning class. Congratulations you will be talking to Mrs. Williams fourth grade class, which also happens to be my daughter's class."

"I would be honored to do so sir" Tim said growing excited at the prospect of getting to talk to a class about his work and what he did. "Is there anything that you would like me to talk to them about" Tim added.

"No, you can just tell them about NCIS and maybe why you chose this field Tim" Vance replied.

"Sounds good sir, what date would you like me to talk to them?" the younger agent asked.

"How about next Tuesday, that is their last full day of school, and I think that it would be a wonderful opportunity to end the year with" Vance said after looking over the list of days that the school had sent over that they deemed acceptable.

Titling his head to the left a bit Tim said, "Yea that would work for me. That is the day before our vacation begins so we shouldn't catch a hot case."

"I'll tell Gibbs, so even if there is a hot case it won't be a problem McGee" Vance said making a note to talk to the senior agent.

"Okay" Tim said as he motioned to leave before Vance said, "thanks for this Tim."

…..

Returning home later than Vance expected after getting caught in a turf war between Metro and NCIS he reheated the steak leftovers that his wife had left for him, before he quietly made his way up the stairs.

First the man stopped at Jared and Kayla's room to make sure that they were tucked in and sleeping soundly and to make sure that they weren't trying to be sneaky and stay up later than their bedtime, and upon seeing that each was in fact safely encased in their bed Vance withdrew and continued on towards the master bedroom.

"Hey hunny" Jackie greeted her husband while she closed the book that she had been reading and started turning down the bed in preparation for sleep.

Vance quickly went over to the bed and kissed Jackie on the cheek before making his way into the bathroom to change and clean up for bed.

Turning off the bathroom light both Vance's entered the bed at the same time and Jackie took no extra time in scooting closer to her husband, and tucked under her husband's broad shoulder the woman said, "Kayla told me that the classes were informed that her class won."

Nodding Vance said, "Yea the school told me the other day but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. How did she sound about winning?" Vance asked curious to see if either of the children had softened their tone on McGee talking to their class.

"She came home and gently rubbed it in her brother's face, but after that she didn't really mention it." Jackie said picking up quickly on why her husband asked the question and rushed to say, "I am sure that once McGee gets to class that the children will see the error in their ways."

Tightening his grip around his wife and smiling at the feeble attempt to make him feel better, Vance felt the arms below his slacken and heard the even and deepening breaths, however sleep was a long time coming to the older man.

…

Scrolling into the squad room Vance stopped at Gibbs desk and waited for the Marine to acknowledge his presence before he began talking.

"Something I can help you with Leon" Gibbs asked looking up and meeting the man's eyes while he took a sip from his lukewarm coffee.

"Tim will be out of the office next Tuesday" Vance said.

Scowling at the unexpected development Gibbs asked, "and why is the sir?"

"He is helping me out and doing me a favor" Vance said unsure of how comfortable Tim would be having his team know all the details.

"What favor?" Gibbs said pressing the man before him for further answers because he was unsatisfied with the cryptic answer that he had just been given.

"He is talking to a local class Gibbs" Vance said settling on a more detailed answer that still left some of the details out.

"Fine" Gibbs said before he lowered his head to read the report in front of him and effectively ending the conversation which prompted Vance to make his way towards his office.

…..

Coming in briefly after the Vance- Gibbs talk Tim took in the somewhat stiff and strained atmosphere and registered Gibbs eyes following him all the way until he reached his seat and booted up his station.

"Vance bullying you into anything?" Gibbs said from his spot across from his younger agent where he allowed his eyes to covertly look at the man over his open report.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked somewhat taken aback by the implications that he was being bullied into something.

"That talk? Is he making you do it?" Gibbs asked hoping that adding clarification would give him the answer that he wanted.

Suddenly dawning on Tim what his boss was talking about Tim stiffly replied, "no, I volunteered."

Nodding his head, Gibbs was satisfied that one of his agents wasn't being taken advantage of, and Gibbs went back to the report, however the feeling of discomfort took a bit of time to fade for Tim.

…..

A little less than a week later Tim was driving up to the private catholic school where he was going to be talking and he noticed that as he drove up in his silver Porsche that there were quite a few children and parental heads turning his way, and from the car Tim's face got a bit rosy from the attention.

"Okay class as you know today we have a very special agent that is here to talk to you" Mrs. Williams said as she talked to her class in preparation of introducing Tim.

Kayla, in the back, like many of the students in front of her seemed rather disinterested in the whole thing, and that was a fact that did not go unnoticed by the long time teacher.

"Why don't we give Agent McGee a warm applause" the teacher said as she went over to the classroom door to let Tim in.

A few dutiful kids followed the teacher's suggestion and surveying the class as he walked in, Tim felt more nervous than when he gave his valedictorian speeches.

Waving and saying, "Hey guys I'm Tim" as Tim walked towards the front of the classroom so he could better see everyone.

"Hello Agent McGee" the class said in unison almost as if the line had been rehearsed and planned out ahead of time.

Pulling a chair out from the podium and positioning the chair in front of the podium to try and convey a sense of approachability Tim said, "It is an honor to come and talk to you guys today."

Not getting much of a response Tim started right in on talking, "Well I am an agent from NCIS.." Tim began before he was cut off by a student in the back who said, "you look like a geek not an agent!"

Taking a deep breath, and trying to clear away a bit of the sting that came with the outburst Tim said, "Well looks can be deceiving. But I can assure you I am an agent" and to prove his point Tim took out his badge and passed it around the class.

"Anyways I am an agent, and I work for one of the top teams in the agency. My job is to look for those that commit crimes and make sure that they can't hurt anyone else." Tim stated before being interrupted again by a student saying, "looks like the only place you can catch people is online."

Tim tried to remain calm knowing that these kids were just that..kids, so in an even tone Tim said, "Actually many of the crimes and crime fights are going online, so this is an important skill set. I decided to join NCIS because I wanted to make sure that people stayed safe. Now if anyone has any questions I'm free to answer them?"

An instant hand flew up, much to Mrs. Williams and Tim's surprise, and Mrs. Williams said, "Yes, Shawn what is your question?"

"Do you carry a gun and get to shoot people?" the boy asked from the back corner.

Tensing up at the question Tim said, "I do carry a gun, but I only use it when it is necessary and after all other options have been used."

"But why…what fun is that?" another voice called out just as Tim was finishing his answer.

"Using a gun is very serious…and should always be the last resort. Plus there is usually extra paperwork" Tim said trying to make a joke even though no one in the audience seemed to be biting.

"Oh I have a question!" a girl shouted out.

Straining her neck to see who it was, Mrs. Williams eyes laid on Courtney Gunter and said, "Yes Courtney?"

"Do you get to use your badge to get to the front of the lines at clubs? Do you have a cool car?" Courtney asked in a rush.

Laughing a bit at the exuberance Tim said, "That would be a no on the badge question, but I do drive a Porsche" which earned him some ohh's and ahh's from the crowd.

"Why don't we thank Tim for coming?" Mrs. Williams said eyeing the clock and knowing that the day was almost over.

"Thank you" the class echoed out in a slightly more appealing tone than when Tim had first began.

Waving, Tim was about to leave the classroom when a boy slipped out of his seat and came over to Tim and pulled on his pant leg to get the man's attention.

Crouching down so that he was at the kid's eye level Tim whispered so only they could hear, "hey buddy, is something wrong?"

Nodding his head so hard that Tom thought he was going to get whiplash, Tim encouraged the boy to say more by putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and saying, "what is it?"

"Do you really put bad guys away?" the boy meekly asked.

"Sure do" Tim said before adding, "why?"

Leaning in even closer the smaller boy said, "just curious" even though Tim knew that the boy wanted to say more.

Just as the boy was getting ready to return to his desk Tim said, "what is your name?"

"Lawrence Carlen" the boy said.

"Well Lawrence here is my card..you call if you need anything okay?" Tim said handing over the card to the little boy and making sure that it was firmly in the man's grasp and seeing the boy shake his head in acceptance before he levered off the ground and waved the class goodbye.

…

Tim pulled out of the school parking lot and turned his Porsche not in the direction of home, but rather the Navy Yard so he could dig deeper into Lawrence's past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Henry" Tim said as he breezed up to the security portal at NCIS a mere twenty minutes after he had left the school. Truthfully, Tim was happy that no cops had pulled him over because there were certain parts of the ride where he went over the speed limit but he tried to justify it because he needed to help Lawrence.

"Hello there Tim. What are you doing here, everyone from your team has already left" the security guard said as he handed Tim back his gun and badge.

Lying a bit Tim replied, "I forgot something up at my desk, I won't be here long. Have a good holiday" Tim said taking back his belongings.

Nodding his head Henry said, "you too" and with that Tim was off towards the elevator. Even though he knew that team Gibbs was gone for the day and the holidays Tim still pushed the button for the sub basement so he could do his digging in private without interruptions.

Powering up the darkened basement and some of the computers Tim got straight to work into digging into Lawrence Callin's family life and background.

After a few fruitless searches through bank and utility records Tim hit what he liked to call the search goldmine when he pulled up a newspaper article about Lawrence's mother. A Petty Officer in the Navy the article said that the woman got pinched in a drug bust gone bad, but further digging Tim doubted the validity of the fact that the boy's mother, Casey Callin was responsible for the drug smuggling.

Armed with an address and information Tim shut down the computer station and lights and soon he was whisked away to the elevator, and watching the doors close all was silent again in the sub basement. No one would ever be the wiser that someone else was there.

….

Pulling up in front of a traditional style home complete with a well lived in but tame front yard Tim purposefully strode towards the front door. With one hand he knocked and said, "Ms. Callin, NCIS open up" and with his other hand he got out his badge ready to show the woman.

Stopping knocking after a few minutes of no answer and apparent silence Tim thought about his next move. He knew from the records that Caillin was at home seeing as she was still on leave from the Navy while they discussed whether or not she was fit to return to duty, and even if the woman had gone to pick her son up she should have been back by now seeing how the school had gotten out a good hour ago.

Coupled with the information and the soft moan of the television coming from the home Tim decided to knock again and more forcefully announced his presence.

After the third knock the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled woman who said, "Leave me alone" but before she would get the door fully closed Tim strategically placed his foot in between the open door and the door frame not allowing the door to close.

"I am Tim McGee from NCIS, I need to talk to your son Lawrence" Tim said in a calm and professional tone.

"He isn't here" the woman replied while not allowing her eyes to meet Tim's which was curious to Tim.

Looking past the woman into the parts of the home that he could see Tim saw the overturned chair and the strewn navy pullover that the boy had worn earlier that day. Then, Tim saw the dog themed backpack on the floor that he had seen draped across the boy's chair earlier and he was worried.

"Well where is he?" Tim asked hoping that the boy hadn't gotten in the middle of something.

Finally looking up to face Tim the woman looked a bit more forceful and she finally said, "That is none of your business" and once again the woman went to close the door and again Tim thwarted that attempt.

Knowing that he was running out of time to convince the woman in front of him Tim said, "I don't think you were involved in the drug smuggling, I can put in a good word."

Contemplating the offer the woman finally relented and allowed the man into her home and stepping aside to let the man in Casey stayed by the door to lock it and Tim noticed that unlike on most doors there were three deadbolts, and Tim thought _'trying to keep something out."_

Motioning for Tim to sit, Casey sank into the slightly worn armchair and began the conversation, "How did you know I wasn't involved?"

"Anyone following your usual time schedule would know that you took off each day at 2 to pick up your son, and that was alarm bell one. Alarm bell two was the fact that you haven't received any cash deposits which is normal in that business, but rather you have seen a steep decline in deposits." Tim stated before adding, "why was that?"

Leaning back in the chair even more Casey looked as though she was trying to shrink away from the world before she said, "My husband, Jeff, he was the one involved in the business. He used our money to front to the organization and pay for his habits" Casey said tearing up a bit.

"Is he Navy?" Tim asked taking out his notebook to jot down a few notes.

Shaking her head the mother said, "No. He used to be a good guy but when he got laid off from his trucking route he got hung up in the wrong crowd. Suddenly he was missing dinner and coming home drunk thinking that it was dinner time. I just thought that he was having a rough time adjusting to his new place in life."…. "Then he started not coming home and when he was home he was really irritable."

"Why didn't you implicate your husband when the Navy started thinking it was you or when they were suspicious of you?" Tim asked somewhat interrupting the woman's monologue.

Taking a deep breath to clear her thoughts the woman said, "he threatened to take Lawrence or use him as leverage."

Tim's face paled somewhat at that admission and suddenly taking in the state of the home Tim said, "The Navy is beginning to realize that it isn't you aren't they?"

Shaking her head the woman said, "yea, a friend of mine spoke up about the whole time thing, and about how she remembers seeing my husband around the docks."

"They have Lawrence don't they?" Tim asked even though he already knew the answer.

Crying a bit harder the woman said, "When we got home they were waiting. I pleaded with them to take me instead and I tried to fight them, but they knocked me out" the woman said as she ran her and over the goose egg beginning to form on her scalp.

"Casey, is there anywhere they would take your son?" Tim asked in a gentle tone hoping that the woman would have a location.

Cocking her head to the left as though she was in thought Casey said, "I know that there is a warehouse by the piers that my husband talked about."

Getting up Tim said, "you are coming with me just in case they want to double back and take care of you too" Tim said as he ushered Casey out of the home adn into his Porsche.

…

Racing down the beaten down streets of lower D.C Casey and Tim passed the fast ride in mostly silence until Casey broke in saying, "Why did you come by today Mr. McGee."

Not taking his eye off the road Tim said, "I was speaking at your son's school today and he came up to me. He seemed a bit off."

"So you went off on a hunch?" Casey asked somewhat surprised at this strange man's reaction.

"I know what it is like to reach out and get help" Tim said while stepping down even further on the gas pedal and roaring down to the warehouse praying that he wasn't too late.

Finally reaching the pier Tim picked up his cellhphone and dialed his Boss' number hoping that his leader was staying in town for the holidays.

"_Gibbs"_

"_Boss it's me,"_ Tim said somewhat breathless and nervous at the impending standoff that was sure to ensue as soon as he went into the building.

"_Tim?"_ Gibbs said somewhat surprised that the man would call him during their vacation and the older man also picked up on the adrenalin in his voice.

"_Yea I need you boss"_ Tim said while retrieving his gun from his holster before adding, _"need you to call an ambulance to the city piers."_

Becoming alert Gibbs said, _"Why? What happened"_ as he was fumbling to get shoes and a coat on and race to the car.

"_Gotta go save a boy"_ Tim said as he got out of the car.

"_Wait for backup Tim"_ Gibbs said as he began speeding off in the direction of the piers.

"_Can't"_ and with that Tim hung up the phone and when Casey got out of the car and made to follow, Tim said, "No you stay here and wait for my boss" and with that Tim ran off in the direction of the building.

…..

Trying to be as quiet as possible for as long as possible so as to not tip anyone off about his presence Tim quietly moved across the warehouses walls trying to pear around the boxes of drugs to get an angle on the where everyone was located.

"I wanna go home!" Tim heard a young boy wail out and Tim knew that he was getting close to the where Lawrence and the others were.

"Can you make him shut up" an accented man bit out.

"What do you want me to do" Tim heard another man bicker out, and Tim was almost happy that the remark started a bickering war because it would work to his advantage.

Advancing towards the backroom Tim said as he got closer, "NCIS! Drop your weapon and step away from the boy!" before a succession of bullets came flying his way which forced the man to dive behind neighboring boxes for cover.

Peering over the boxes Tim quickly let off two bullets and he grinned when he heard one man thud to the ground and another one groan in pain.

Crawling on the floor with his gun levered out and away from his body ready to shoot at anytime Tim slowly made his way towards the back room.

"Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up" Tim said again as he started to inch up so he was fully upright hidden behind the last wall before the room.

Snickering one of the bad guys let off another round of bullets before the accented man said, "You are outnumbered!"

Not wanting to elude to how right that statement was Tim said, "We have the building surrounded," before he inched his way into the backroom hitting two more men with bullets before they could get a shot off.

As another bullet whizzed past, Tim dove behind a group of boxes before peering out and blindlessely letting another clip discharge from his gun.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Lawrence wailed out trying to warn Tim about the man coming up behind him.

Feeling the cool nuzzle of a gun barrel on his neck Tim heard an accented man say, "Drop the weapon and walk forward with your hands up"

Knowing that he had no chance to beat the guy behind him without eliciting the man to discharge his weapon Tim kicked his weapon over to the other men and walked towards where Lawrence was.

"Sit down" the accented man sneered out as he shoved Tim down so he was next go Lawrence who by nature snuggled into the man near him.

"You won't get away with this" Tim retorted as the other men went back to checking out their newest shipment while they kept one gun trained on both him and the boy.

Letting his eyes sweep over the room Tim noticed that there were three men left in the group but only two of them had guns.

…

After being hung up on Gibbs cursed at his agent and his stupid actions but he floored the gas pedal and sped off towards his agent and boy, after he had called for the ambulance even though Gibbs hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

Finally reaching the piers and the warehouse Gibbs was out of the car even before it had parked and he ran over towards the building only then noticing that there was a woman sprinting towards there as well.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked not breaking his stride.

Keeping pace with the hardened Marine next to her the woman simply stated, "boy's mother" before reaching her hand out and upon not receiving anything said, "gun!"

Reaching into his pocket Gibbs got his off duty weapon and handed it to the feisty woman wondering why he wasn't saying no.

….

"I am more leverage than this boy so why don't you let him go?" Tim risked asking after a few minutes of silence hoping that Gibbs would be here soon to get him out of this situation.

Not looking up from counting his merchandise one of the ring leaders said, "and why are you more useful to me?"

"I work for a federal agency, and one that would work hard to get me back. They could give you what you want" the agent replied even though he knew that most agencies didn't negotiate with enemies.

"What if I want to kill the boy and that is all?" the man asked turning around and showing off his disturbing toothy sadistic grin.

Instinctively tightening his grip on Lawrence Tim said, "what good is the boy to you?"

"Shut up! Enough talking" the head leader came in saying which hurried the minions on in finishing their tasks.

…..

"What do you plan on doing when you get in there?" Casey asked following the stealthy moves of her comrade.

Deducing from looking at the frightened expression on the woman's face beside him Gibbs figured that this was the boy's mother that Tim was trying to save and as he slowly walked towards the entrance of the building Gibbs said, "get your son and rescue my agent."

"How do you propose we do that?" Casey asked thinking that they were going to be outnumbered at the very least.

"Got a plan" Gibbs said and breaking off any other questions with a look that said _'be quiet'_ and both he and Casey took their first steps into the warehouse.

Gesturing to Casey to take the left side, Gibbs went up the right rear and his eyes were perceptibly drawn to the backroom where he saw men leaning over a shipment of merchandise. Good he thought, the longer they looked distracted the better their stealth approach would work in their favor.

…..

"Okay round up those two" one of the leaders said after inspecting the merchandise and one of the workers came over and roughly pulled up Lawrence and Tim hard enough to elicit a groan out of Tim and a yell out of the boy.

"Quiet them!" a leader said glaring at the two noise makers.

…

Signaling Casey again to speed towards the open room her and Gibbs yelled, "Freeze and let the hostages go" as they in unison raised their guns at the drug smugglers.

Just as one of the workers closest to Tim was about to fire a shot Casey double tapped him and Tim caught the gun even before the man hit the ground.

Mumbling to Lawrence Tim said, "I want you to run behind those boxes okay?" as he raised his gun.

"Put the guns down and lay on the ground" Gibbs said once more.

"Get the boy" the leader said to one of his workers on the side of him and when he saw them not moving the man added, "now!"

Risking looking over at his boss one of the men said, "he's gone!"

Seeing the man take his eyes off the situation Tim used that development to gain the upper hand and kicked the man so he fell forward and before the man had the time to react he was handcuffed to the radiator.

That only left the two leaders to take down.

"Outnumbered here" Tim said as he inched closer to one of the leaders.

Both leaders shared glances before each set off a hail of bullets but Casey and Gibbs were faster and in a matter of minutes both were on the ground sporting matching leg wounds.

"Secure him" Gibbs said as he moved towards one of the men laying on the ground and turned him over and said, "you don't mess with my team" as he secured the cuffs tightly around the man's wrists.

"Lawrence baby, where are you?" Casey said after she kicked the other leader's gun away from the man and stood on the man waiting for Gibbs or Tim to cuff the assailant.

"Mommy!" Lawrence cried out catching both the mother's and Gibbs attention.

Tossing Casey his spare set of cuffs and after she secured the last suspect both made their way over to where Lawrence was standing over Tim's limp body.

Grabbing Lawrence Casey hugged the boy so that she was shielding him from Tim's body before she asked Gibbs, "Is he okay?" after the man had kneeled next to his man.

Putting pressure on the abdomen wound Gibbs watched Tim's eyes flutter open before saying, "Think it's just a graze."

"You are gonna be okay Tim" Gibbs said as he put more pressure on the wound which elicited more groans from the man below him.

"Lawrence okay?" Tim whispered out in between the pain shooting up into his gut.

Nodding Gibbs said, "Yep. Ambulance will be here any minute."

"Keep him…safe" Tim muttered out gritting his teeth and closing his eyes trying to block out the pain he was feeling.

Nodding his head was all Tim saw before he sank into oblivion, safe in the knowledge that the boy was going to be safe because Gibbs never went back on promises.

…

"Honey be careful"….

"Probie..really okay?"…

"Lawrence are you okay?"…..

Flitting in and out of conscience Tim heard snippets of conversation and voices trying to grasp on to the threads and put them together and put names to voices, but after a few minutes Tim was too tired and instead let the humming voices lull him back into oblivion.

"Shouldn't he be awake?"…..

"Who would hurt a little boy?"….

"You didn't give him permission did you?"…

This trip to consciousness was met with a smaller hand beneath his and this time around he felt more aware of his surroundings and he could more easily follow the flow of voices this time. Trying to open his eyes he was assaulted with heavy duty lights and he immediately clamped down on the hand beneath his and he heard, "Mommy I think he is awake."

Suddenly the hand was gone and Tim found himself peering up at a kindly looking doctor who was shining a penlight into his eyes before he said, "glad to have you back Mr. McGee," before the man jotted down some notes before holding open the door for the guests to come in.

Again Tim felt a hand beneath his and swiveling his head over to his side he saw Lawrence sitting there looking up at him expectantly and feeling the need to reassure the boy before him he said, "I'm okay Lawrence" before he patted the boys hand.

"That you are Probie" Tony said as he made his way over to the foot of the bed where he fiddled around with the railing before passing the floor to Ziva.

Rounding the side of the bed so she was standing on the side of the bed Ziva leaned down and kissed his temple before saying, "I am very happy that you are awake Tim."

"Thank God because I didn't want to have to explain over the phone to Abby that her favorite geek was going to be out of commission."

_Thwack_

Rubbing his head a bit Tony said, "thanks Boss."

Gulping down his coffee Gibbs said, "go home guys, get some rest," before glaring at the faces before him that looked ready to protest.

"Can I come visit later Mr. McGee?" Lawrence asked fidgeting with the blanket draped over Tim. Putting his hand below the boy's chin and bringing the man's gaze to his Tim said, "anytime, anytime" before he squeezed the boy's shoulder.

Once the group was gone Tim and Gibbs sat in silence and Tim was starting to get nervous that Gibbs was going to chew him out for disobeying his order.

Just as he had steeled himself to talk Gibbs said, "I should suspend you for running off alone and disobeying an order to wait for backup." Gibbs started while looking at Tim who looked sheepish and wouldn't meet his eyes square on, before adding, "…but I won't at least this time. You did good Tim." Gibbs said squeezing his man's knee.

Noticing the use of his first name Tim felt the need to say, "Thanks, but I was just trying to help the boy."

"Why? Why not just wait for backup or for an official investigation to exonerate the woman" Gibbs asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Shrugging and finally looking up at his boss the younger agent said, "I guess I see a part of him in me and he reached out today. I couldn't ignore that."

Nodding Gibbs said, "you're dad doesn't know what he missed out on" as he rose to leave. By the time he was at the door Gibbs said, "The Vance's are coming by tomorrow."

"Boss?" Tim asked causing the older man to turn back with his hand still on the door before saying, "what?"

"Are Casey and Lawrence in the clear?"

Nodding he said, "yep the Navy is reinstating her with full benefits" before Gibbs walked out the door and left Tim to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

**A/N: We are done! Wohoooo! Thank you to all that have reviewed because they all brought smiles to my face**

…..

Coming into the master bedroom Jackie passed her husband his warm jacket to the man as he was pulling a light green polo shirt on over his head.

"Here you go hunny" Jackie said as she passed the jacket to her husband who accepted it with a smile and a grateful nod.

"How long are you going to be?" Jackie asked Leon as the pair exited the room and headed downstairs so Leon could grab a coffee to go.

"Um maybe an hour?" Leon said as he poured the coffee into his traveling mug, and took out a second traveling mug to fill up for McGee.

"Just call when you are on your way that way I know when to start dinner" Mrs. Vance said before leaning in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ewwww! Get a room" and both Vance's heads swirled in the direction of the disgusted voices to see the scrunched up faces of their children.

Letting out a laugh Leon said, "what are you guys doing down here I thought you were both cleaning your rooms?"

"We are…but I, no we, just wanted to ask you something" Kayla timidly said biting her lips in nervous apprehension.

Squatting down so she was eye level with her children Jackie took the children's hands in hers before she asked, "what is it guys?"

Looking over at his sister Jared said, "well, we were…uh…wondering if agent McGee could spend Christmas with us?"

Smiling Leon said, "what brought the sudden change of heart in regards to agent McGee?"

Looking up at her father Kayla said, "Lawrence is my friend and he told the class what Tim did…and I heard you and mom talking last night about how Tim's family wasn't coming down."

"Plus I heard that McGee used a pretty kick ass…sorry butt…technique for bringing down the assailant" Jared added chiming in.

Momentarily becoming overcome with anger at senior McGee who had flat out said on the phone that even though Tim was hurt that he shouldn't look for sympathy from him, Leon eventually squashed down those emotions before saying, "if this is what you want then I can ask McGee when I see him."

Shaking their heads before retreating back upstairs to clean their rooms Jackie walked her husband to the door before saying, "make sure McGee agrees. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas" and leaning in for another quick kiss before Leon was on his way.

…

Exiting the elevator and quickly stopping by the nurses' station got Vance the directions to his agent's room and quickly the man was in front of the room door knocking on it before hearing a murmured "come in" before he ushered himself into the room.

Tim, who was looking at the window didn't see who it was until a throat cleared and his vision was drawn to his boss' face. The agent rushed to straighten up until he felt a hand on his shoulder that stilled his movements and the words, "lay down McGee you need the rest."

Nodding gratefully Tim said, "Gibbs said you would be around today. Is there anything you need? I can write up the reports after I am released tomorrow."

Smirking at the professional and workaholic before him Vance said, "The report can and will wait…" before being interrupted by the usually shy man.

"Really it is no problem, I don't have anything planned…" Tim began before he was cut off.

"Actually you do have somewhere to be, Tim" Vance said enjoying the dumbstruck look crossing his agent's face before adding, "my family would love to have you over."

Hearing the end of the sentence Tim was even more dumbstruck before realizing that the director was probably being nice so Tim said, "That isn't necessary, I wouldn't want to interrupt your children's Christmas."

"Really McGee it is no trouble at all, and my children would love to have you over" Vance said trying to get the man to say yes, because he knew Jackie would have his hide if the man didn't come over tomorrow.

Turning away to hide the little bit of resentment that creped into his eyes at the mention of the Vance children, who he knew weren't fond of his decision to speak to the winning class added, "you don't have to lie director."

Cocking his head at the latest remark Vance prodded Tim a bit by saying, "why do you think that I am?"

" I know that your children weren't fond of your decision to pick me" Tim said still not making eye contact with the man before him.

"Who told you that?" Vance said deciding that being honest with the man was better than lying to him.

Shrugging Tim said, "I heard it around the school. Really it was no big deal because I have heard it a lot."

Putting his arm on Tim's shoulder and squeezing the skin beneath his Vance said, "You are right that they were not thrilled at first, but after what you did with Lawrence they came around."

"Really?" Tim asked as he finally swiveled his head so that he was looking into the director's eyes looking for any sign of lying, but after searching those eyes he found no malice of lying tendrils.

Shaking his head Vance said, "in fact it was their idea to have you over."

Smiling now and blushing a bit at the praise Tim said, "are you sure that I wouldn't be putting anyone out?"

"No McGee, you are welcome in my home just as any other NCIS agent would be" Vance said with sincerity.

"Thank you. Do you need me to bring anything over?" Tim asked.

Shaking his head the Director said, "No, and thank you for accepting the invitation."

"Why" Tim asked cocking his head a bit in the same manner that he did when he was trying to think through something.

"Because Jackie would have had my ass if you didn't come tomorrow" Vance said before both men dissolved into a laughing fit that Vance thought freely helped add color to Tim.

…..

Coming up the driveway with his small gifts Tim knocked on the Vance's door waiting to be admitted early the next day.

Tim had stopped at a store late last night after his discharge to get a gift for the Vance children and his sleep last night was okay at best. However, the pain was not the reason for his inability to sleep, but rather excitement for today had. The agent laughed to himself while waiting for the door to open because he had never been giddy for Christmas since his mom had died and Sarah had grown up more.

"Hello Tim" Jackie Vance said as she opened the door and stepped aside so the man before her could enter the warm and deliciously smelling home.

Shrugging of his coat and putting it on the coat hanger Tim said, "thank you for having me Mrs. Vance."

"Please call me Jackie" Jackie said before her eyes turned to the gifts in Tim's hands and the woman said, "Leon didn't I tell you that Tim didn't have to bring anything!"

Peering out from his spot in the kitchen the older man flinched before saying, "I did tell him that dear."

"M'am I just picked up something small for Jared and Kayla, and your husband did tell me that I didn't have to bring anything" Tim said rushing to explain.

"Oh good, and I am sure the kids will appreciate the gifts…anything could beat the clothes and books we got them" Jackie said ushering the man into the kitchen and grabbing the man a coffee.

Accepting the coffee with a smile Tim said, "Thank you and it smells delicious in here," letting his nose sniff the air around him.

Smiling Jackie said, "Thank you. I baked snicker doodles and we are going to have ham and stuffing for dinner."

"Sounds great. My mom used to love ham on Christmas" Tim said rather wistfully trying to grasp onto happier Christmas past memories.

"Tim!" Kayla said running into the room with her brother following closely behind her.

Bending down a bit Tim said, "Hi Jared, Kayla. I got you these" as he held out the neatly wrapped presents.

Each taking their gifts both children ripped into the paper with ferocity and Tim's face lit up seeing the smiles cross each child's face.

"Just Dance 3! Sweet…I can work on my dance moves between practices!" Kayla exclaimed before tightly enveloping Tim in a hug that surprisingly matched Abby's ferocity.

"I am glad that you like it" Tim breathlessly muttered out in between bone crushing hugs from the little girl that had surprising strength for her age.

"I got the new computer game…thanks man" Jared said looking in awe at the unwrapped toy before lightly hugging Tim.

Smiling that he had picked the right gifts Tim said, "I am glad that you like the gifts, and thank you for having me over."

"No one should be alone on Christmas especially a hero like you!" Kayla said after taking a bite of the homemade cinnamon rolls that just came out of the oven.

Blushing a bit at the praise Tim said, "I just did my job."

"You saved my friend's life and we're sorry for not thinking you were a real agent" Jared said as he snagged a bit of his sister's breakfast.

"Mrs. Williams said that we shouldn't judge a package by its appearance…and we did that. We were wrong" Kayla said a bit ashamed.

Stooping down once more so he was at eye level with the children again Tim said, "It's okay, it happens. You learn from it though. Apology accepted" before he enveloped the children in a hug of his own.

"So how do you play Just Dance 3" Vance asked which elicited menacing glints and everyone rushed into the living room to set up the game…

Finis!


End file.
